


5 times clint thought nat was born in 1984 & 1 time they talked about captain america in bed

by verity



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Universes Collide, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint stalled with his hand on her bra clasp and his mouth on her throat. "I'm pretty sure you were in elementary school when I went to prom." </p>
<p>"Please," Natasha said, "I never went to elementary school, and you didn't go to prom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times clint thought nat was born in 1984 & 1 time they talked about captain america in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/gifts).



> 1001cranes wanted Clint/Nat age difference kink, but this is more Clint/Nat age difference lol, I'M SORRY.
> 
> credit to starbolin for "clint's dick is an innie" wrt extreme nope.
> 
> **content notes:** brief daddy kink but it's undercover-as-daddy-kink-why-me

**1.**

"I'm not sure why you're bringing _me_ ," Clint said, tugging his sleeves. His gray suit was less investment banker than hedge fund wildcard, but that was good enough for where they were going tonight. "I can't exactly fit a quiver under here."

Natasha's dress was just this side of too tight for the party their target was attending tonight, and she had five ceramic knives and a pistol under it. Most importantly, it didn't hinder her range of motion. She tugged Clint under the porch light, then reached up to touch his jaw, blending in the concealer that covered the greenish remnants of the bruise she'd given him last week. "This is an old boys' club. I'd be conspicuous on my own."

Clint raised his eyebrows. "So I'm, what—your sugar daddy?"

"Exactly," said Natasha.

 

**2.**

"I'm keeping the two of you together," said their new handler. His name tag said _Agent Coulson_ , which might or might not have been his name. "I understand that you're accustomed to being partners."

Clint frowned. Natasha smiled broadly and crossed her stockinged ankles under the table.

"Are you usually the good cop?" Coulson said to Natasha. "The naive rookie to his hardened veteran? Unoriginal, but solid."

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha said. " _He's_ the rookie."

Clint took the pen he'd been chewing on out of his mouth and threw it at her. "I resent that, Miss Can't-Rent-A-Car Romanova."

Natasha caught Clint's pen and narrowed her eyes at him. "He's the bait," she said to Coulson without looking away. "I'm the bite."

"I do long-range, she does short-range." Clint leaned back and put his feet up on the conference table. "How's that?"

There was a long pause before Coulson said, "Interesting."

 

**3.**

Clint stalled with his hand on her bra clasp and his mouth on her throat. "I'm pretty sure you were in elementary school when I went to prom." 

"Please," Natasha said, "I never went to elementary school, and you didn't go to prom." Then she reached back and undid her bra herself.

 

**4.**

Another target, another party. Clint tugged at the collar of his shirt. The suit was his usual big-money con artist rig, but Nat had vetoed his purple shirt and provided a starched white one and a red silk tie. "I'm not really into this 50 Shades of Grey shit."

Natasha was wearing a collar, a thong, and— "Help me lace up my corset, Daddy?" She batted her lashes at Clint.

"My dick is an innie," Clint informed her.

"That's fine," Natasha said. "If you can behave for two hours, I'll strap mine on later."

 

**5.**

"How'd you meet him, anyway?" Kate asked. Clint was in the kitchen, whistling tunelessly while he cued up his second pot of coffee for the morning; Kate and Natasha were inventorying the arsenal they'd liberated from a Hydra safe house last night. "You were, what—"

"I was a former Soviet operative, he was a circus performer," Natasha said as she disassembled an automatic sniper rifle and examined the barrel.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, I Googled it. You turned him to evil with your—"

"We weren't fucking then," Natasha said. "Clint was just a kid."

"Um, so were you?" Kate said.

Natasha put down the rifle and looked Kate in the eye. "Clint thinks of you like he's Léon and you're Mathilda in _The Professional_."

"Hey, I've seen that movie," Kate said. "That's kind of mean."

Clint ducked his head into the living room. "Yeah, Katie-Kate definitely came to me better trained than that."

 

&

**1.**

"We've always kept secrets from each other," Natasha said to Clint as they watched the world flipping out on MSNBC from the comfort of a plush bed in a sleek Georgetown hotel room. "Is this one so different?"

Clint hummed for a moment, his hand brushing against Natasha's between the sheets. "You've always been a woman of experience."

"If you call me a cougar, I'll cut off your balls," Natasha said, nuzzling his shoulder.

"You know, I hear that One Direction kid goes in for older women," Clint said. "Or are you too old for that reference?"

Natasha threw a leg over Clint and straddled his hips, blocking his view of Chris Matthews. "Even Steve listens to One Direction."

"Aww, Nat," Clint said as she ground down on his dick. "No talking about Captain America while we're fucking."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
